Trzej muszkieterowie/II/14
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XIV OBLĘŻENIE ROSZELLI. Oblężenie Roszelli było jednem z najdonioślejszych wydarzeń politycznych panowania Ludwika XIII i jednem z największych przedsięwzięć wojennych kardynała. Nie od rzeczy będzie powiedzieć słów parę o owem oblężeniu; wiele szczegółów z epoki tej wiąże się ściśle z historją, którą opowiedzieć zamierzyliśmy. Widoki polityczne, jakie kardynał miał na celu, przedsiębiorąc oblężenie, były wielkiego znaczenia. Z pomiędzy miast oddanych przez Henryka IV Hugonotom w posiadanie, jako miejsca obronne i pewne, pozostała w ich ręku jedynie Roszella. Chodziło więc o odebranie tego ostatniego posterunku, o wytępienie gniazda kalwinizmu, żywiołu niebezpiecznego, z którym łączyły się nieustannie fermenty buntownicze, lub zbiegi z wojsk cudzoziemskich. Hiszpanie, Anglicy, Włosi, awanturnicy wszelkich narodowości, błędni rycerze, należący do sekt przeróżnych, stawali na pierwsze wezwanie pod sztandary protestanckie, organizując się w rozległe stowarzyszenie, którego odnogi, rozbiegały się dowolnie po wszystkich punktach Europy. Roszella nabrała nowego znaczenia wskutek upadku innych miast kalwińskich, była zatem ogniskiem niezgody i wygórowanych ambicyj. W dodatku port Roszelli, stanowił jedyne wejście otwarte dla Anglików do królestwa francuskiego. Otóż, zamykając go przed nosem Anglji, odwiecznej nieprzyjaciółki Francji, kardynał kończył dzieło rozpoczęte przez Joannę d‘Arc i księcia Gwizjusza. To też Bassompierre, który był jednocześnie protestantem i katolikiem — protestantem z przekonania, a katolikiem jako komandor orderu Świętego Ducha; Bassompierre, Niemiec z urodzenia, a Francuz sercem, Bassompierre tedy, który miał dowództwo wyłączne przy oblężeniu Roszelli, mówił do magnatów protestanckich, tak samo, jak on, myślących: — Zobaczycie, panowie, że będziemy tak głupi, iż zdobędziemy Roszellę! Bassompierre miał rację; bombardowanie wyspy Ré pociągnęło za sobą prześladowanie protestantów w Cevennes; zdobycie Roszelli było przedmową edyktu Nantejskiego. Lecz, jak powiedzieliśmy wyżej, obok widoków ministra, wyrównywających i upraszczających położenie, których ocena do historji należy, kronikarz zmuszony jest zaznaczyć pewne dążenia człowieka zakochanego i zazdrosnego rywala. Richelieu, jak wszystkim wiadomo, kochał szalenie królowę; czy miłość jego miała poprostu cel polityczny, czy była jedną z tych głębokich namiętności, jakie wzbudzała Anna Austrjacka w otaczających, nie możemy twierdzić stanowczo; w każdym razie wiadomo z początków naszego opowiadania, że Buckingham odniósł nad nim w miłości zwycięstwo, a w kilku okolicznościach, mianowicie z powodu zapinek brylantowych, dzięki poświęceniu trzech muszkieterów i odwadze niezrównanej d‘Artagnana, zadrwił z kardynała okrutnie. Chodziło zatem Richelieumu nietylko o uwolnienie Francji od wroga, lecz i o zemstę nad rywalem szczęśliwym; w końcu zemsta powinna była być straszna i głośna, godna człowieka dzierżącego w ręku, jako szpadę bojową, potęgę królestwa całego. Richelieu wiedział dobrze, że, walcząc z Anglją, walczy z Buckinghamem; że, zwyciężywszy Anglję, zwycięży Buckinghama, nakoniec, iż, gdy upokorzy Anglję wobec Europy, upokorzy Buckinghama w oczach królowej. Buckingham zaś, mając przedewszystkiem na względzie honor Anglji, żywił jednak obok tego podobne nadzieje, jak kardynał; on także gonił za zemstą osobistą. Pod żadnym pozorem nie mógł powrócić do Francji w roli ambasadora, chciał zatem wejść, jako zwycięsca. Dlatego stawką prawdziwą tej wielkiej gry, jaką dwa najpotężniejsze mocarstwa rozgrywały pomiędzy sobą dla przyjemności dwóch ludzi zakochanych, były piękne oczy Anny Austrjackiej. Pierwsze zwycięstwo było po stronie księcia Buckinghama: przybył znienacka pod wyspę Ré, prowadząc dziewięćdziesiąt okrętów i dwadzieścia tysięcy załogi, zaskoczył niespodzianie hrabiego de Toirac, rządzącego wyspą w imieniu króla i po krwawej utarczce, wylądował. Hrabia de Toirac zamknął się w cytadeli Św. Marcina i osadził setką ludzi małą forteczkę, nazwaną La Prée. Wypadek ten przyspieszył decyzję kardynała; nie czekając, zanim król i on sam będą mogli objąć dowództwo nad oblężeniem Roszelli, co było postanowione oddawna, wyprawił brata królewskiego dla kierowania pierwszemi ruchami wojska i rozkazał ściągać na plac boju wszystkie siły wojenne, jakiemi mógł rozporządzać. Do jakiego właśnie oddziału, wysłanego, jako straż przednia, należał nasz przyjaciel d‘Artagnan. Król, jak już mówiliśmy, miał podążyć za wojskiem, zaraz po ukończeniu sądów najwyższych; lecz wychodzącego z izby sądowej, 23 lipca, napadła febra trawiąca; pomimo to wyjechał. Niedługo jednak był w stanie walczyć z niemocą, a czując pogorszenie gwałtowne, z wielkim żalem zatrzymał się w Villeroi. Gdzie król stanął, stanęli i muszkieterowie; wypadło stąd, że d‘Artagnan, który był poprostu w gwardji, odłączył się, chwilowo przynajmniej, od swoich dobrych przyjaciół Athosa, Porthosa i Aramisa. Rozłąka ta, która była dla niego przykrością jedynie, byłaby się stała niepokojem prawdziwym, gdyby mógł był przeczuć, jakie straszne groziły mu niebezpieczeństwa. Przybył jednak bez żadnego wypadku do obozu naprzeciw Roszelli, około 10 września 1627 roku. Wszystko tam znajdowało się w tym samym stanie: książę Buckingham i jego Anglicy byli panami wyspy Ré, oblegali w dalszym ciągu, chociaż bez skutku, cytadelę św. Marcina i forteczkę La Prée, a pierwsze kroki nieprzyjacielskie wobec Roszelli rozpoczęto, z powodu fortu, wystawionego z rozkazu księcia d‘Angoulême pod bokiem miasta. Gwardja pod dowództwem pana Desessarts obozowała w Minimes. D‘Artagnan, — zajęty, jak wiemy, myślą — aby jak najprędzej przejść do kompanji muszkieterów, niebardzo przyjaźnił się z kolegami; teraz więc był samotny i oddany na pastwę rozmyślań. A nie były to dumania wesołe: od dwóch lat, odkąd przybył do Paryża, plątał się nieustannie w sprawy publiczne; jego zaś interesy osobiste nie posunęły go naprzód ani w miłości, ani w bogactwie. Jedyna kobieta, jaką ukochał, była to pani Bonacieux i ona właśnie zniknęła bez śladu i dotąd nie mógł dojść, co się z nią stało. Co do majątku, znaczenia... jakże się starał o te dobra ziemskie?... oto on, chudopachołek, zrobił sobie wroga z kardynała, to jest z człowieka, przed którym drżało królestwo potężne, począwszy od króla... Ten człowiek mógł go na proch zetrzeć, a jednak tego nie uczynił: dla umysłu, przewidującego, jaki posiadał d‘Artagnan, pobłażliwość ta była furtką, przez którą spoglądał w lepszą przyszłość. Następnie zrobił sobie innego wroga, nie tak strasznego, jak myślał, lecz pomimo to czuł instynktownie, że nie można nim było pogardzać: wrogiem tym była milady. Wzamian zdobył protekcję i życzliwość królowej,... ale życzliwość królowej w owym czasie była to jedna więcej przyczyna do prześladowania, a jej protekcja, jak wiadomo, bardzo źle osłaniała, czego dowodem był Chalais i pani Bonacieux. Z tego więc, co dotąd zyskał, największą wartość — pięć a może sześć tysięcy liwrów — miał brylant, jaki błyszczał mu na palcu; a djament ten, jeżeli d‘Artagnan w projektach ambitnych zechce go zachować, aby zapewnić sobie w przyszłości wdzięczność królowej, posiadał, jako że nie mógł być sprzedany, wartość tego kamyka, który wyczuwał pod nogą. Mówimy tu o kamyku pod nogą, ponieważ d‘Artagnan rozmyślał, spacerując samotnie po małej dróżce, wiodącej z obozu do wioski d‘Angoutin. Rozmyślania te zawiodły go dalej, niż sądził; dzień miał się ku schyłkowi, gdy nagle, przy ostatnim błysku zachodzącego słońca, zdało mu się, że widzi poza płotem błyszczącą lufę rusznicy. D‘Artagnan posiadał oko wprawne, a umysł nadzwyczaj bystry, zrozumiał odrazu, że rusznica nie przyszła tu sama, a ten, co ją trzyma, nie schował się za płot w zamiarach przyjacielskich. Postanowił zatem uciekać na czyste pole, gdy oto z drugiej strony drogi, z po za skały, ukazała się druga rusznica. A więc była to zasadzka! Młody człowiek rzucił okiem na pierwszą lufę i dostrzegł z niemałem przerażeniem, iż zniżała się w kierunku jego osoby; w chwili, gdy ujrzał, że się zatrzymała, padł plackiem na ziemię. W tejże chwili rozległ się strzał, a kula świsnęła mu ponad głową. Nie było czasu do stracenia, d‘Artagnan zerwał się na nogi, a jednocześnie kula z drugiej rusznicy zaryła się w ziemię akurat w tem samem miejscu, gdzie leżał. D‘Artagnan nie był z tych junaków, którzy giną marną śmiercią, byle tylko powiedziano o nich, że nigdy strachu nie znali; w dodatku cóż tu znaczyła odwaga?... D‘Artagnan wpadł widocznie w zasadzkę, z góry ułożoną. — Jeżeli trzeci strzał padnie — mówił w duchu, — już będzie po mnie. I wziąwszy natychmiast nogi za pas, zmykał w kierunku obozu, z szybkością gaskończyków, sławnych i znanych ze zręczności w biegu. Pomimo jednak gwałtownego pośpiechu pierwszy ze strzelających, mając czas do powtórnego nabicia fuzji, posłał mu drugi strzał tak celny, iż kula przeszyła kapelusz i wyrzuciła w powietrze na jakie dziesięć stóp odległości. Ponieważ d‘Artagnan nie posiadał drugiego nakrycia głowy, podniósł go zatem z ziemi i, nie ustając w biegu, dopadł zdyszany i blady okrutnie mieszkania swego, usiadł, nic nie mówiąc nikomu, i począł nanowo rozmyślać. Zdarzenie to mogło mieć trzy przyczyny. Pierwszą i najprawdopodobniejszą mogła być wycieczka oblężonych, którym uśmiechało się położenie trupem żołnierza z gwardji Jego Królewskiej Mości, boć to zawsze mniej o jednego nieprzyjaciela, a w dodatku ten nieprzyjaciel mógł posiadać woreczek, dobrze złotem nadziany. D‘Artagnan zdjął kapelusz, opatrzył dziurę od kuli i pokiwał głową. Kula nie wypadła z muszkietu: była to kula z rusznicy; trafny strzał dawał do myślenia, że broń była specjalnie wybrana: zatem to nie wojenna zasadzka, ponieważ kula nie zdradzała muszkietu, używanego w wojsku. Mogło to pochodzić także z polecenia kardynała. Pamiętamy, że w chwili, gdy w ostatnim odblasku słońca spostrzegł lufę, skierowaną ku sobie, rozmyślał właśnie nad cierpliwością, okazywaną mu przez Eminencję. Lecz d‘Artagnan odpędził tę myśl... Wobec ludzi, których mógł dosięgnąć jednem poruszeniem ręki, kardynał rzadko używał takich środków. Mogła to być jeszcze zemsta milady. Było to najprawdopodobniejsze... Napróżno starał się przypomnieć sobie fizjognomje lub ubranie morderców; tak szybko uciekał przed nimi, że nic a nic nie zauważył. — O! przyjaciele moi, najmilsi przyjaciele — szeptał d‘Artagnan — gdzież jesteście? jakże mi was brak! Bardzo złą noc miał d‘Artagnan. Po kilka razy zrywał się i chwytał szpadę w przekonaniu, że jakiś człowiek zbliża się do łóżka, by go przebić sztyletem. Dzień zaświtał jednakże, ciemności rozproszyły się, nie sprowadziwszy żadnego wypadku. D‘Artagnan czuł dobrze, że, co się odwlekło, nie minęło bezpowrotnie. Cały dzień nie opuszczał mieszkania: tłumaczył się przed sobą samym, że czas jest brzydki. Nazajutrz o dziewiątej zrana uderzono w bębny. Książę Orleański objeżdżał stanowiska. Gwardja stanęła pod bronią, d‘Artagnan zajął miejsce w szeregu. Książę przesunął się wolno przed frontem armji; następnie wszyscy wyżsi oficerowie zbliżyli się, aby mu pokłon oddać; pan Desessarts, dowódca gwardji, podjechał wraz z innymi. Po niejakiej chwili d‘Artagnan spostrzegł, iż pan Desessarts daje mu znak, by się zbliżył ku niemu; w obawie pomyłki — czekał jednak powtórnego znaku od swego dowódcy; gdy jednak skinienie się powtórzyło, wystąpił z szeregu i stawił się po rozkazy. — Książę — rzekł pan Desessarts — potrzebuje ludzi odważnych do zlecenia niebezpiecznego, które okryje chwałą tych, co je wykonają; dałem ci zatem znak, abyś się zbliżył i był w pogotowiu. — Dziękuję, mój dowódco! — odrzekł d‘Artagnan, który niczego tak nie pragnął, jak możności odznaczenia się pod okiem naczelnego wodza. Stało się, że z Roszelli uczyniono wycieczkę pośród nocy i odebrano bastjon, zdobyty przez królewskich przed dwoma zaledwie dniami, chodziło więc o to, aby podsunąć rekonesans pod same mury dla zbadania, czy bastjon ów jest obsadzony wojskiem. Książę, nie czekając długo, odezwał się głosem donośnym: — Potrzebuję do tej sprawy trzech lub czterech ochotników, dowodzonych przez człowieka pewnego. — Jeżeli idzie o kogoś pewnego, mam takiego pod ręką do usług waszej książęcej mości, — rzekł pan de Desessarts, wskazując d‘Artagnana — co do czterech lub pięciu ochotników, niech tylko książę miłościwy da poznać swe zamiary, a ludzi nie zbraknie. — Wzywam czterech ochotników za sobą, niech się stawią i dadzą zabić razem ze mną! — wyrzekł d‘Artagnan, podnosząc szpadę. Dwóch kolegów jego z gwardji przyskoczyło natychmiast, a dwóch żołnierzy przyłączyło się do nich; liczba wymagana była już gotowa. D‘Artagnan odmówił innym zgłaszającym się, nie chcąc czynić krzywdy tym, którzy mieli pierwszeństwo za sobą. Nie było wiadomo, czy po wzięciu bastjonu roszelczycy go opuścili, czy zostawili w nim załogę; trzeba zatem było zbadać pozycję zbliska i dowiedzieć się prawdy. D‘Artagnan puścił się z czterema towarzyszami i szedł pod osłoną okopów: dwaj gwardziści szli obok niego, a żołnierze nieco w tyle. Tak dotarli, kryjąc się w dołach, na jakie sto kroków od bastjonu! Wtedy d‘Artagnan odwrócił się i spostrzegł że dwaj żołnierze zniknęli. Pomyślał, iż ze strachu pozostali za wałem i szedł dalej, nie oglądając się na nich. Minąwszy kontr-eskarpę, znaleźli się prawie o sześćdziesiąt kroków od bastjonu. Nikogo widać nie było, bastjon stał cichy i wydawał się pusty. Trzej towarzysze stanęli na tej straconej placówce i namyślali się, czy iść dalej, gdy wtem chmura dymu zakryła olbrzyma kamiennego i kilkanaście kul gwizdnęło koło uszu d‘Artagnana i jego kolegów. Dowiedzieli się więc, czego chcieli, bastjon miał załogę. Dłużej stać w miejscu tak niebezpiecznem nie byłoby wcale roztropnie ani potrzebnie; d‘Artagnan z towarzyszami odwrócił się, by dokonać odwrotu, bardzo podobnego do ucieczki. Dopadli tak do wału, mającego ich zasłonić, gdy wtem jeden z gwardzistów zwalił się na ziemię: kula pierś mu przeszyła. Drugi, dotąd nietknięty, uciekał w kierunku obozu. D‘Artagnan nie chciał opuścić kolegi i pochylił się, aby go podnieść i zabrać do swoich, lecz w tej chwili strzelono dwa razy; jedna kula roztrzaskała głowę gwardzisty rannego, druga spłaszczyła się o skałę, przeleciawszy o dwa cale nad głową d‘Artagnana. Młodzieniec odwrócił się szybko. Atak nie pochodził z bastjonu, zakrytego wyskokiem wału; przyszli mu na myśl dwaj żołnierze, którzy zniknęli i przypomniał sobie morderców onegdajszych... postanowił przekonać się, co ma o tem sądzić, i upadł na ciało towarzysza, jak nieżywy. Dwie głowy ukazały się ponad opuszczoną fortyfikacją, znajdującą się o jakie trzydzieści kroków: byli to owi dwaj żołnierze. D‘Artagnan nie pomylił się. Ci dwaj ludzie poszli za nim z myślą zabójstwa, spodziewając się, iż śmierć młodzieńca policzona zostanie na karb nieprzyjaciela. Ponieważ jednak mógł być jedynie ranny, a potem donieść o ich zbrodni, zbliżyli się, aby go dobić. Na szczęście, zwiedzeni podejściem d‘Artagnana, zaniedbali koniecznej ostrożności i nie nabili powtórnie rusznic. Gdy znaleźli się już o dziesięć kroków, d‘Artagnan, który, padając, trzymał silnie szpadę w ręce, zerwał się niespodzianie i jednym skokiem był już koło nich. Podli zbóje zrozumieli, że, gdyby uciekli do obozu, nie położywszy trupem młodzieńca, nie omieszkałby on wydać ich sprawki, postanowili więc natychmiast przejść do nieprzyjaciela. Pierwszy z nich ujął fuzję za lufę i wywinął nią, jak maczugą. Wymierzył okrutny cios w samą głowę d‘Artagnana, lecz chybił, ponieważ tenże umknął szczęśliwie na stronę, ale ruchem tym dał swobodną drogę bandycie, z czego ten skorzystał i umykał w stronę bastjonu. Ponieważ jednak roszelczycy nie wiedzieli, w jakich zamiarach człowiek ten do nich przybywa, dali ognia i zabójca padł na ziemię, trafiony kulą, która strzaskała mu ramię. Gdy się to działo, d‘Artagnan pochwycił drugiego żołnierza, atakując go szpadą. Walka trwała krótko; nędznik miał za całą obronę rusznicę nienabitą; szpada gwardzisty, odpierając razy broni nieużytecznej, opuściła się niespodziewanie i przeszyła na wylot udo mordercy, który upadł niezwłocznie, nie mogąc się na nogach utrzymać. D‘Artagnan przyłożył mu koniec szpady o gardła. — O! nie zabijaj mnie! — krzyczał zbójca — łaski, łaski, panie oficerze! wszystko panu opowiem!... — Czy twoja tajemnica warta jest przynajmniej, abym ci życie darował? — zapytał młodzieniec, powstrzymując pchnięcie. — O! tak, szczególniej dla pana, jeżeli cenisz swe życie, będąc tak piękny i waleczny i mając z tego względu świetną przyszłość przed sobą. — Nędzniku! — rzekł d‘Artagnan — dalej, gadaj prędzej, z czyjego rozkazu chciałeś mnie zamordować? — Z rozkazu kobiety, której nie znam wcale, lecz którą nazywają milady. — Mówisz, że jej nie znasz, a skąd wiesz, jak ją nazywają? — Mój wspólnik znał ją i tak nazywał, bo z nim się ona układała, nie ze mną; ma on nawet list w kieszeni od tej damy, list wielkiego znaczenia dla pana, jak sam opowiadał. — Dlaczego wziąłeś udział w tym napadzie?... — Zaproponował mi, abyśmy we dwóch podjęli się tej roboty i przystałem... — Cóżeście dostali za tę szlachetną wyprawę? — Sto luidorów. — Wcale nieźle — rzekł młodzieniec, rozweselony — widzę z tego, że coś wart jestem; sto luidorów!... to majątek dla takich nędzników; nie dziwię się też, że przystałeś i przebaczam, lecz pod jednym warunkiem! — Pod jakim? — zapytał żołnierz niespokojny, widząc, że to jeszcze nie koniec. — Oto pójdziesz i wyjmiesz list z kieszeni twego kamrata. — Ależ, panie!... — zakrzyczał bandyta — chcesz mnie zabić, tylko innym sposobem; jak możesz żądać, abym szedł po list pod ogniem bastjonu?... — Decyduj się i to szybko, bo klnę się na Boga, zginiesz z mojej ręki!... — Łaski! panie, litości!... w imię młodej damy, którą kochasz... którą masz za umarłą... a która żyje!... — wołał zbójca, podnosząc się na kolana i podpierając ręką, bo siły go opuszczały wraz z utratą krwi. — Skąd wiesz o kobiecie, którą kocham, kto ci powiedział, że myślę, iż ona nie żyje?... — To wszystko jest w liście, który mój towarzysz ma w kieszeni — Widzisz sam, iż muszę ten list posiąść koniecznie: nie ociągaj się zatem, nie wahaj, bo pomimo odrazy, jaką czuję do zmoczenia mej szpady po raz drugi w podłej krwi twojej, przysięgam na honor uczciwego człowieka... Przy tych słowach d‘Artagnan uczynił gest tak groźny, że ranny pomimo osłabienia zerwał się na równe nogi. — Wstrzymaj się pan! wstrzymaj!... — zawołał, nabierając odwagi pod wrażeniem strachu — pójdę już... pójdę!... D‘Artagnan odebrał broń bandycie, kazał mu stanąć przed sobą i pchnął go w stronę wspólnika, koląc go w plecy końcem szpady. Straszny był widok nieszczęśliwego, znaczącego śladami krwi drogę przebytą, jak śmierć, bladego, a pomimo to, pragnącego zawlec się niedostrzeżenie do ciała wspólnika zbrodni, rozciągniętego o dwadzieścia kroków. Trwoga tak okrutna malowała się na twarzy bandyty, zlanej zimnym potem, że d‘Artagnan zmiękł i, patrząc na niego z pogardą, zawołał: — Stój! pokażę ci różnicę pomiędzy człowiekiem odważnym a podłym, jak ty, tchórzem; zostań, ja sam pójdę!.. I krokiem lekkim, baczny na wszystko, obserwując poruszenia nieprzyjaciela i zasłaniając się nierównością gruntu, d‘Artagnan dotarł do drugiego żołnierza. Miał dwa sposoby dojścia do celu: zrewidować mu kieszenie na miejscu, lub zabrać z sobą, czyniąc puklerz z ciała jego i dokonać rewizji pod tą osłoną. D‘Artagnan wybrał drugi sposób: zarzucił zbója oddychającego jeszcze na plecy w chwili właśnie, gdy nieprzyjaciel dał ognia. Słabe wstrząśnienie, głuchy szmer trzech kul rozdzierających ciało, ostatni jęk i dreszcze konania, dowiodły młodzieńcowi, że ten, który pragnął go zamordować, ocalił mu obecnie życie. D‘Artagnan dostał się napowrót poza wał i cisnął trupa obok rannego, bladego już, jak nieboszczyk. Natychmiast zajął się rewizją kieszeni, torby skórzanej, worka, w którym widocznie znajdowała się część sumy, jaką zbój otrzymał; kubek na kości do gry, jako też i kości ponumerowane, stanowiły całą pozostałość po umarłym. Zostawił kubek i kości, gdzie były, cisnął worek rannemu, a sam z niecierpliwością otworzył torbę... Pomiędzy papierami bez znaczenia odnalazł list następujący, zdobyty z narażeniem życia. „Ponieważ straciliście ślady kobiety, a ona jest obecnie w klasztorze bezpieczna i spokojna, dokąd nie powinniście byli jej dopuścić, starajcie się przynajmniej nie chybić człowieka, przezemnie wskazanego, w przeciwnym razie, wiecie o tem, że mam rękę długą, nie skryjecie się przede mną, dosięgnę was i drogo zapłacicie za sto luidorów, które otrzymaliście odemnie“. Podpisu nie było. Jednakże list pochodził widocznie od milady. Schował go starannie, jako niezbity dowód i, usunąwszy się w miejsce, zakryte przez wał ziemny, począł badać rannego. Ten wyznał mu, iż podjął się wraz z kolegą, tym samym, który oto już zabity, porwać młodą damę, która miała pewnego dnia wyjeżdżać z Paryża rogatką de la Villette, i że, zatrzymawszy się w jakiejś oberży i zabanut, i powóz przejechał, zanim zdążyli na wskazane miejsce. — Coście zamierzali uczynić z tą nieszczęśliwą? — zapytał d‘Artagnan z sercem ściśnionem. — Mieliśmy ją odstawić do pałacu na Placu królewskim — odrzekł ranny. — Tak!... tak!... — mruknął d‘Artagnan — to to samo: mieli ją odwieźć do milady. Wtedy zrozumiał ze drżeniem, jakie okrutne pragnienie zemsty pchało tę kobietę, aby go zgubić koniecznie, jako i tych, których ukochał, i jak była wtajemniczona w sprawy dworu królewskiego, kiedy potrafiła odkryć wszystko. Zawdzięczała bezwątpienia wiadomości te kardynałowi, swojemu protektorowi. Lecz pośród tych wszystkich machinacyj, widoczne było, co go przejęło radością prawdziwą, że królowa odkryła nakoniec, w którem więzieniu nieszczęśliwa pani Bonacieux pokutowała za poświęcenie swoje, i wyrwała ją z tej niewoli. I teraz ten bilecik, otrzymany od młodej kobiety, ukazanie się jej na drodze z Chaillot, ukazanie się, podobne do zjawiska błędnego, wszystko to jasne mu się stało. Od tej chwili, jak to Athos przepowiedział, odnalezienie pani Bonacieux wydało mu się możebne; klasztor to przecie nie żadna forteca niezdobyta!... Przekonanie to wróciło mu spokój serca i duszy. Nachylił się nad rannym, który śledził niespokojnie przeróżne wrażenia, zmieniające jego oblicze i podał mu rękę. — No, dalej — rzekł do niego — nie myślę porzucić cię tutaj... Oprzyj się na mnie i wracajmy do obozu. — Dobrze — odezwał się ranny, nie mogąc pojąć na razie takiej wielkoduszności — ale czy przypadkiem nie każesz mnie tam powiesić? — Nie, bądź spokojny, masz moje słowo, że oto po raz drugi daruję ci życie. Zbójca zwlókł się na klęczki i całował na nowo nogi swego wybawiciela. D‘Artagnan, nie mając już powodu zostawać dłużej w bliskości nieprzyjaciela, przerwał ten wylew wdzięczności. Gwardzista, który po pierwszym wystrzale zemknął do obozu, doniósł o śmierci czterech wysłańców. Można wyobrazić sobie zdziwienie i radość ogólną w pułku, gdy d‘Artagnan ukazał się zdrów i cały. Młodzieniec skomponował naprędce historję o przyprowadzonym przez siebie rannym żołnierzu, jakoby przebity został szpadą w niespodzianej wycieczce z bastjonu. Mówił o zgonie drugiego żołnierza i o niebezpieczeństwach, jakie przebyli. Opowiadanie to przyjęto z uwielbieniem, był to dzień triumfu dla naszego gaskończyka. Cała armja powtarzała szczegóły tej wyprawy od rana do wieczora, a książę orleański winszował mu osobiście. Nakoniec, ponieważ każdy czyn piękny znajduje nagrodę, zatem postępek d‘Artagnana miał takie następstwo, iż przywrócił mu równowagę umysłu i pokój utracony. W samej rzeczy d‘Artagnan uważał się już za zabezpieczonego zupełnie, ponieważ z dwóch wrogów, jeden już nie żył, a drugi obowiązany mu był i wdzięczny, a przez to samo oddany mu wiernie. Spokój ten dowodził jedynie, że d‘Artagnan nie znał jeszcze milady.